


Uthando luyakushintsha

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Uthando luyakushintsha

Wabe esekhumbula ukuthi kwakuyinenjabulo kaBrienne eyayimkhathaza ngaphezu kwayakhe, futhi uSelwyn wayazi ukuthi uma engasebenziseka, anganikela ngentokozo ngengalo yakhe yangakwesokudla - leyo ayizwe isifiso sokumshaya isikhashana esedlule - ukusindisa yena. impilo.

Wambona eshiya indlela abesangena ngayo: ngaphandle kokusho ukuthi mngani noma ukubheka emuva, ngokumamatheka kwakhe okuqhoshayo, ukugqoloza inhloni nekhanda eliphakeme.

Indoda enelukuluku, emangazayo ngempela.

Ukusuka phezulu kuvulandi, wabuka indodakazi yakhe noLannister behamba kancane baze bahlala ebhentshini eduze komthombo omkhulu. Kwakuyindawo ayithandayo futhi uSelwyn wanikina ikhanda ngokudabukisayo, yini enye indoda endala efana naye eyayingacela yona kunokuba iqhubeke nokucabanga lo mbhangqwana ekuhambeni kwayo nsuku zonke iminyaka? Mhlawumbe lowo mzukulu owayebonakala ekude manje.

Ngaphandle kokulalela ingxoxo, wazi ngaso leso sikhathi ukuthi kwakuyindlela yokuzijabulisa. Ngobuwula, uBrienne wagcina amehlo akhe egxilile emthonjeni; Noma yephukile njengoba injalo, bekungaba inqaba engasenayo. Wayengeke akhale, emazi, mhlawumbe wayezokwazi ngisho ukumamatheka futhi amfisele inhlanhla.

Emva kwesikhashana, basukuzana bobabili, bavalelisana futhi wahamba ngezinyathelo ezimbalwa ngaphambi kokuba ajike ngokushesha, wamthatha okhalweni futhi ngaphandle kokumnika isikhathi sokuphendula, wamanga izindebe zakhe kancane, wanweba umzuzu njengoba uma ufuna ukuqopha leyo minithi ngokuningiliziwe kwimemori yakho. Ngenkathi ehlukana wambuka emehlweni njengoba emubamba ngesineke. Ngemuva kwalokho wamamatheka wabambelela ebunzini lakhe kuye, ngokuchazela buthule ngokuziphatha kwakhe. Wahamba futhi, ikhanda phansi, kodwa ngaphandle kokubheka kanye.

UBrienne wambuka ehamba aze angabonakali, futhi yilapho kuphela lapho ehlehle khona ebhentshini futhi ubuso bakhe bufihliwe ezandleni zakhe, walila.

Ngokububula, uSelwyn washesha weza kuye. Kwakungekho mazwi angamduduza, kepha wayengamnikeza ihlombe lakhe ukuthi akhale uma esemncane futhi, njengaso leso sikhathi, wayevele ahlanganyele izinhlungu zakhe ngaphandle kokukwazi ukwenza noma yini ukunciphisa lokho. IBrienne yakhe ephukile, enamehlo amahle namadabukisa.


End file.
